


Charmed

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Fandom Clichés challenge. The one where a character has to sing their love to the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed

Sirius wandered up to James, who was studying in the Library with Lily. He sighed theatrically as he sat.

"Padfoot," his friend said, warningly.

"What's the best way to tell someone something if you don't know how to say it or how they're going to take it?"

James searched through his bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He smoothed it flat and handed it over. Sirius read it and raised his eyebrows.

"You'll do fine," James said. "Lily knows how to charm the microphone. Moony won't be able to help being impressed. He does love you too."


End file.
